The Difference Between Light And Dark
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This story is based on when Zane was still Hell Kaiser! Syrus and Zane are home in Domino City when one night, the dark Zane figures out something about the light Zane's past, and uses it to his advantage! Rated M for rape!


GX - GX

One night Zane and Syrus were at their house, alone. Syrus was in his room getting ready for bed when Zane called him.

"Coming Zane!" Syrus called, then came out of his room and knocked on Zane's door.

"Come in." Zane said, and Syrus gently opened the door to see Zane standing by the window, wearing his usual black outfit. He turned around to see Syrus and smirked evilly at him, causing Syrus to take a step back. "Ah, Syrus... how good to see you."

"I-it is?" Syrus asked, curious about why it was such a good thing.

"Yes. Maybe you wouldn't mind answering a question for me."

"W-what question?"

"Why have I been thinking about you so much?"

"I...I don't know."

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for."

"But I _really_ don't know." Syrus said, sounding scared. He _was_ scared. Scared that Zane might hurt him for not answering him the way he wanted him to.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then you are of no use to me right now." He said, turning his back towards Syrus. "Besides... it's past your bedtime." He said. So, Syrus quietly said goodnight, then left to go back into his own room.

_'Maybe the reason Zane keeps thinking about me is because the real__ him loves me. Although he would never__ tell anyone else that... and niether would I. He _especially_ wouldn't tell his evil, dark self because he might try to take advantage of the situation.'_ Syrus thought, then climbed into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

-- At midnight --

Syrus wolk up to feel someone above him. He looked up to see Zane leaning over him. He could barely see Zane, but the moonlight showed him enough so he could see that Zane was smirking evilly again.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus asked, but was cut off when Zane kissed him.

"Mmm." Zane hummed, happily when he pulled away. "You taste like candy." He said, licking his lips. "I want another taste." He said, leaning down and captured Syrus' lips again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Syrus tried to stop him, but he could barely even move. They broke the kiss and saliva was running down Syrus' cheek.

"Zane?" Syrus whispered, but Zane pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't call me that." Zane demanded. "From now on... call me 'master'."

"M-master?"

"Yes, I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"I want to know... why are you doing this?"

"After you left I had a memory come back to me and it was about us laying in bed together. You laying there... panting and moaning my name." Zane said, causing Syrus to blush.

"You were back in your right mind then. I don't want to if you're like _this_!" Syrus cried.

"I don't care. I'm gonna do this whether you like it or not." He said as he literally ripped off Syrus' pajama shirt.

-- After it was over --

Syrus was laying on the bed, trembling and shaking with fear as Zane finally moved out of him. Zane was panting and sweating from all the work he had done, while Syrus was crying. Zane had never tried to _force_ himself onto him, not that he ever had to. Syrus was always so willing to let him do it, until now at least. Syrus had tried to get Zane to stop. He pleaded and cried, but everytime he did Zane just went faster and harder, almost enjoying the sounds of Syrus being in pain. Syrus also didn't want to admit it, but Zane even made him start bleeding.

-- Flashback --

Zane's hips continued to snap forward as he moved in and out of Syrus.

"Stop it!" Syrus cried. "Stop it! It's hurts!" He cried again, but the only reply he got was Zane thrusting into him faster and harder. "Please stop!" He cried, then screamed as he felt some sort of liquid down there. He looked down and saw blood.

_'Great! I'm bleeding!'_ Syrus thought as he just continued crying. "Zane, stop it!" Syrus yelled, and Zane stopped, all motion stopped. _'Does that mean that he listened to me?'_ Syrus asked himself, but rethought quickly when a felt a sharp blow strick the side of his face.

"I told you not to call me that!"

-- End flashback --

Zane had left the room while Syrus laid on the bed, still crying his eyes out. Why did Zane have to force himself onto him? But he knew that he couldn't really blame his brother, he still loved him after all.

_'Zane... no matter what you do to me... I'll _always_ love you.'_ Syrus thought as he continued crying.

-- The next night --

Syrus had noticed that Zane hadn't come out of his room all day, and he was fearing what was gonna happen again tonight. By the time midnight came around though, Zane still wasn't there. So, even though Syrus was scared, he got out of bed, went to Zane's room and opened the door.

He saw Zane sitting on the bed, but there was two big differences, the light was on and he was back in his usual white uniform.

"Zane?"

"Don't come near me, Syrus."

"Zane... you're... back to normal?" Syrus asked, and Zane sighed.

"Yes, but I still can't be near you. I hurt you, and-" Zane was cut off when Syrus ran up and hugged him from behind. "Syrus, please. I can't be near you. I'm afraid I'll do something like I did before."

"You weren't yourself then, Zane!" Syrus said. "But you're back now, and I'm so glad." Syrus said as he snuggled into Zane's chest and sat on his lap.

"Syrus, please... get away from me. It's for your own good. I don't want to hurt you again." Zane whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Syrus said as he hugged Zane, tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, and that's why you _have_ to leave." He said as he picked Syrus up and opened the door to put him in the hallway. "Please don't try to see me anymore. I'm the devil." He said before slamming the door.

"Zane, you're not the devil. You didn't know what you were doing." Syrus said through the door. "I love you, Zane, and I'm not gonna leave you when I know that you need me. There's no way in hell I'm ever gonna do that to you."

"Syrus..."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Then, open the door and let me in."

"I can't. I'll hurt you again. I know I will."

"Zane, no you won't. You weren't yourself."

Zane finally opened the door, and just looked at Syrus. "You still don't get it, do you, Syrus? That _was_ me. That was the messed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me, but that was still me. I can't be around you anymore."

"What do you mean? Like you wanna break up?"

"I don't want to."

"That's good."

"But I have to." Zane said, then closed the door again.

"Zane, stop it, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Now why don't you just come out of there and we can talk about this together. What kind of a relationship do we have if we don't talk to each other?"

"Syrus, you know I love you... and _that's_ why I can't be with you anymore."

"Zane... think about all the good times we've had together." Syrus said, and Zane started thinking.

-- Flaskback --

_**"Hey, big brother!" A five year old Syrus called as he ran up to a seven year old Zane.**_

_**"What is it, bro?" Zane asked.**_

_**"What's this?" Syrus asked as he showed Zane the thing he was holding.**_

_**"It's a tulip."**_

_**"What's a tulip?"**_

_**"It's a type of flower."**_

_**"I knew it looked perty." Syrus said, making Zane chuckle at the way his little brother said 'pretty'.**_

_**"You're too cute, Syrus."**_

_**"Is that a bad thing?"**_

_**"Of course not. It's a good thing."**_

-- Flashback number 2 --

_**Now Syrus was 13 and Zane was 15. Zane was about to get on the plane that would take him to Duel Academy, and he was saying goodbye to Syrus.**_

_**"I'll see you later, big bro... right?"**_

_**"Of course. I'll come visit you during every break. Take care, okay?" He asked, then kissed his brother's forehead, and gave his mom a hug before going on the plane.**_

-- Flashback number 3 --

_**2 years later, Syrus was at his first year at the Academy, being 15. Zane was at his last year being at the Academy, and he was 17. They were sitting together behind the Slifer dorm talking.**_

_**"Syrus?" Zane asked.**_

_**"Yeah, big bro?"**_

_**"Jaden hasn't taken my place... has he?"**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"What I mean is... you used to call **_**me **_**'Aniki', but now you call **_**him **_**that. What did I do to get that title taken away from me?"**_

_**"What you did is go up in the ranks in my heart."**_

_**"What could be higher than 'Aniki'?"**_

_**"I don't know... a 'koi' maybe." Syrus said, and Zane's eyes widened before looking at Syrus, who was looking back at him with the pure innocence that he had.**_

_**"Syrus..."**_

_**"I know it's wrong... koi, and I know that you may hate me for it, but-" He was cut off when Zane kissed him. After Syrus got over the 10 seconds of shock, he quickly melted into the kiss.**_

_**"I love you too, Syrus." Zane whispered when they broke apart. "I don't care if it's considered wrong. I love you too, and no one is **_**ever**_** gonna change my mind about that."**_

_**"Aw, Zane..." Syrus said, then hugged his brother. "I love you so much!"**_

_**"Me too, Sy, me too."**_

-- Back to currant situation --

"Do you really wanna trade all those good times for a little bad one?" Syrus asked.

"Little?! Syrus, I raped you!"

"I forgive you. Just please come out of there, and let us discuss this." Syrus said, and there was silence for a couple minutes before the door finally opened.

"Alright, alright. Lets sit down and discuss this."

"Thank you." Syrus said, and they went into the livingroom to sit on the couch and talk about it.

-- At the end of their discussion --

Syrus was leaning against Zane's chest as they just sat on the couch.

"Thank you for actually talking about it instead of you just telling me it's over and walking away."

"Well, you convinced me." Zane said, then kissed the top of Syrus' head, lovingly. "I love you, Syrus."

"I love you too, Zane." Syrus said, then lightly kissed Zane's lips.

Zane was only hoping for a small little kiss, but got pulled in deeper into a passionate, heated one. They broke away a minute later. "Syrus, are you sure you want to after what I-" He got cut off when Syrus pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shh. No talking about that anymore, koi. In fact... lets never speak of it again." Syrus said, and kissed Zane again.

Zane closed his eyes slowly, and moaned lightly as he lightly pushed Syrus onto the couch to crawl on top of him. Syrus didn't protest of even show any signs of flinching. That's when Zane knew that Syrus was sure about this.

That night, they had a makeup lovemaking session.

GX - GX

I had this story typed up a _long_ time ago, but never finished it until today! I'm so happy! This story is finally gonna be out of my hair, and out of the way!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
